Drengr Inn Leið
by ronnambi
Summary: Waking up in the tomb of Kulkarverk wasn't very high on my to-do-list. But now I'm on Alagaesia and given the task of freeing the Urgals from the thrall of the traitor king Galbatorix and making them into a proud warrior race. What could go wrong? (Enter obligatory Murphy's Law Joke)
1. Chapter 1

**I**  
 **Exhumed**

I gasp in shock, taking in lungfuls of dank, musty air as my eyes flew open. I looked to be inside a very small, stone chamber.

I panic immediately as I start pushing against the sides. There, the right hand wall! It had some give!  
I wind myself up then slam into it with my shoulder.

It moved! I immediately throw myself, letting out a roar of anger and frustration. Slowly, the air started becoming cleaner. Then, the wall gave way with a boom, causing me to fall onto the stone slab and the sound echoing. I look up and around at the complete darkness surrounding me. I listened around myself for any sliming, scuttling, whooshing or tramping. And rustling. Can't forget the rustling.

I stretch my sense of sound and smell out around me, trying to figure out which way was out. I slowly shuffled around the room, my senses stretched out, trying to determine the best way to go. I finally stand up, realising I am wearing armour. Leather, too. Not the best when it comes to protection.

There! The air to my left smelt fresher! I slowly walk in that direction. From the slight movement of air and increasing light, I was moving in the right direction.

I soon come out into a hallway. Judging by the lack of movement of the muscled, horned guys who were holding up the ceiling, either they were frozen by the cold (and damn was it _cold_ ) or they were made of stone. There was a cold grey light filtering through the edges of what seemed to be a door.

I pushed the door, my hand nearly flinching away from the cold. With a creak and a groan, the door gives way, allowing an icy cold blast of air to hit me, revealing a mountain range, blanketed with snow. I can see clouds scudding below. The thin air is causing my lungs to heave, trying to get oxygen in my system.

 _You might want to control your breathing_ a voice helpfully sounded in my head.

I jump, looking around, my eyes flashing, as I felt an unbearable heat race to my fists as I slid into a defensive stance.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I say, wincing slightly at the cliché. I guess things are clichés for a reason.

 _Is that how you speak to your King?_ replied the voice, a tinge of anger hidden in the amusement as a dark shape materialised in front of me.

He was eight feet tall, with massive horns, wide as barn door. In his hands, was a massive war hammer. Eldritch, purple lightning crackled around him as a pair of red glowing eyes sparkled wickedly over a teeth filled smile. And in a rush of memory, I knew who he was.

"Kulkarvek" I breath out, my breath leaving me in a fell swoop as I fell to my knees, my mind screaming in terror to his presence.

 _Better known to you as Your Majesty_ he replied, his voice smug as he loomed over me.

* * *

 **Don't worry about the cliffhanger, because next chapter...exposition!**

 **I _loath_ exposition, except when necessary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**  
 **Training**

I spring out of the icy cold lake, my body chilled by the water. I then start running up the slope to the forge that lay in the Forgotten City. When I had explained to Kulkarverk what I was trying to achieve with the early morning swims and runs, he had wholeheartedly approved.

My feet set up a rhythmic pace as I suck in oxygen in through my nose, my jaw firmly shut. I push myself harder, causing my breath to shorten, causing my lungs to burn. My legs shook with the effort of putting a foot in front of the other.

By the time I reached the forge, I was ready to collapse, but urged myself to go and stand at the furnace and check the state of the metal plate I had placed in the forge, reinforcing it with carbon. From what I could make out, I had aluminum and titanium. Into this mix, I threw in wood charcoal for carbon. The powder clung to the blank I had created by practically smashing the two metals into powder, then melting them till they were liquid, then using one of the molds, I had a block of metal alloy. Then I chisel off one third of the block and kept hitting it with a hammer, until the metal began to heat from the friction. Which, mind you, wasn't easy. But what I intended to make it into would be worth it.

By that time the metal was a sheet and cherry red. All my breaks, other than meals and relieving myself, would comprise of long runs and swims, building my strength and endurance.

Now, came the culmination of three months of hard work. I saw the metal was a gentle orange. I use the tongs to pick it up, then take it to the water butt and dunk it in. Immediately, the water flash boiled, steam billowing all around me. The hot steam warms me up, curing me off of my shivers.

I then take the still cooling metal to a bench and use the file to cut it in half. With a metal brush, I used a compendium on the ancient language to painstakingly carve runes. I summon energy from my body and guide the static charges, using them to power up the runes.

Wards of strength. Wards of sharpness. Wards against extreme heat and brittleness. Wards to allow, on feeding a small fragment of energy, to create a coat of plasma on the cutting edge.

Leaving out the centre of the blade, I trace out all these runes. I then trace out, in the centre, a kanji representation of the word 'Storm' (嵐) on the left hand sheet. On the right, I trace out 'Shadow' (影). I then pick up the mallet, bend the sheet in half and start hammering at the side it was bent. As it begins to bend, I then start hammering the edges. I then stick it into the forge, heating it just enough, then taking the mallet and beating the edges together. I then continue this process another 100 times, slowly giving shape to the left hand blade. The right hand sheet in the mean time was being kept warm in an oven, allowing the metal to remain easily workable, without losing any of its inherent strength.

I finally finish forging the blade, and with a flourish, cool it down in the water butt. With an explosion of steam, the blade cools from a cherry red to a even grey. Taking it out, I dry it with a cloth then place it next to the files, grinding wheels and other instruments I will use to sharpen it into a weapon. I then move on to the right hand sheet and repeat the process.

As I begin, my mind wanders back to what Kulkaverk said to me, three months ago when I had awoken...

 _'It has been many centuries when the mad King Palancar and his hordes descended on us, our kingdom, far in the north in the mountain range you humans call The Spine'_ _he said, his voice grim and weary with unspoken centuries 'But we fought them off, chasing them back to their valley from whence they came. We were content to let them remain in peace. After all, the humans disposed off the Mad King after his foolish foray in challenging the elves'_

 _'And during that time, I united the Urgalgara, creating a kingdom for us. I united the clans under one banner. Though there were few who disagreed with me. But, the rest, they were content. And that is when I found you, a wee bairn, abandoned in the snow for the wolves. And I brought you to my hall and adopted you as my son. My own boy, a strapping four year old was happy to have a brother, even if he did not have horns. But this action set the backs up of those who opposed me'_

 _He sighed, 'Despite everything, there will always be those who cast aside the greater good for their own petty ambitions. A society, that would elevate our people to the level of elves and dwarves. But, it was not to be'_

 _'An Urgal Ram by the name of Nar Azeroth, struck up an alliance with two of my opponents. He then set up an ambush for a Rider and his dragon. The Rider's name was Eliara, a female elf, newly graduated from the Order. They killed her dragon with a stolen elf weapon, a spear that could kill a dragon. Then, using the shock of her partners loss, they struck. After three weeks, her savaged, defiled body was found in Ceunon' a dark growl coloured his words, his anger making the air shimmer with heat._

 _'The Riders and elves fell upon us. No quarter was given or taken. I and my fellow clan chiefs were brought forth before the elven Queen Dellanir by her lieutenant, Evandar. I was dying at that point from untreated wounds, but as my last act, I requested the Queen, as one monarch to the other, to enter my mind and find out the truth of what happened. I had found out the actions of Azeroth and clique's actions from one of the Urgals who was there and who grew a conscience' he huffed in amused disgust._

 _'Dellanir granted me this request, and when she found the truth, her fury was a thing to behold. She ensured that the traitors were executed. But Azeroth succeeded in his goals. He broke us, broke the Urgalgara. No more were we a united people. You, Jän_ , you _are to unite us again. As one people, one race. We are the sword and shield of Alagaesia, as she herself commands it of us. No more will we be the monsters of the dark night! And you,_ you _, will achieve this goal. As your King, I command you!'_

I finish the 100 folds of the right hand blade and set it on the bench, moving to begin making Storm a blade.

 _I will succeed_ I think grimly, as sparks fly from the grinding wheel as I sharpen the blade, revealing a line of crackling electricity on the edge of the blade to my eyes.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Tempus Vernum**

I slowly moved through the first steps of swordsmanship. Dual wielding blades, while absolutely awesome, were not for the unskilled. It required perfect control, enhanced situational awareness and complete focus.

Which is why Kulkaverk had reanimated three Kull corpses and had them practice with me. His point was simple.

' _If you must learn the most difficult form of sword-fighting, there should be no room for error'_ he said when one of the Kull marked me with a spear, the point resting on my neck. I sigh and motion with my eyes to start again.

Dodge. Weave. Parry. Block. Stab. Spin. Slash. Duck. And stop as a sword is pointed at my gut.

' _Enough_ ' he says, motioning with his hands to the corpses. They slowly trudge away from me. I can hear them walk away, while I am gasping for arms burn from exertion.

' _And what exactly are you trying to achieve?_ ' he asks me, his voice full of restrained anger.

"I have to be able to go toe to toe with the best of the best" I respond, my voice weary with exhaustion. He huffs in displeasure as I sheathe my two swords, placing them on a bench and then start my stretches.

' _You are being foolish to train to the point of exhaustion, youngling'_ rumbled Kulkaverk. I nod in reply about to respond, when I sensed something evil and malignant. We share a quick glance, then I run up the mountain side, using a ridge to get to the other side.

' _That...that's a_ Shade's _work_ ' rumbled Kulkaverk, his voice disgusted.

In the distance, a circle of trees burned.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **Forged Of Steel**

After sensing the Shade, my training was notched up to eleven and then the dial was just taken off.

Whenever I wasn't studying the ancient language, I was practicing sword fighting, with an emphasis towards fighting multiple skilled opponents in the least possible time, archery using a Urgal horn bow, unarmed combat or training my magic. Whenever I wasn't doing that, I was using my alloy block to build myself armour, stitching it together with cloth derived from a mix of tree bark, animal skin and bone, which had been pulped together, then burnt till it was only carbon, liberally sprinkled with the alloy shavings. This was then woven into thin strands of pitch black cloth, which were liberally dosed with magic to not rip, tear or chafe, be breathable yet mask my smell and grant me the ability to bend light around me at will. The end result was a black armour, with the metal sealed onto the cloth, with the ability to vanish from sight. And I had inscribed runes of strength, speed and agility over the entire inside of the armour.

I was now working on the mask. It would be a sightless helm with breathing holes, a set of runes which could be activated to suppress sound of my breathing. Also, it contained a permanently active rune cluster to completely mask my mental presence. The helm itself was painted, on the inside and outside with pigments that allowed me to see clearly through the visor, with the ability to adjust it to changes in light.

I know, make sure I have all the advantages. I did not have the power to go toe to toe with even the weakest elf. Plus, while I had magic, I was nowhere near powerful enough to fight a magician at a wizard's duel. And win.

What I did have was cunning. Lots of it.

And I was planning on fighting and killing the most dangerous being on the entire continent.

Overkill is just a very fancy word for making sure you and your team come out the other side smelling of roses.

I had just finished fixing the gauntlet into place when Kulkarverk approached me.

' _You must depart to Yazuac in one moon cycle's time. There you will face your first challenge. And meet Fate's Chosen_ ' he says, his voice calm and ocean deep.

"You do know that when I start interacting with others, I won't give a damn about the time line and will do everything in my power to save everyone, right? I'm going to make the kid grow up as fast as he can, so that he can react to the challenges better" I reply to his statement.

He started chuckling in amusement at my statement, saying ' _I'm_ counting _on you to do just that'_

I nod sharply in reply as I grab a piece of parchment, a sharpened piece of coal and start writing up a list of things I need.

* * *

It has been six weeks since I left the Forgotten City.

I used my pack's supplies for the first two weeks, traveling on foot, running as hard and fast as I can. I replenished my supplies by hunting. and gathering.

I reached Yazuac within 40 days. And all was well within the village on the banks of the River Ninor. I snuck into the town, using my invisibility, listening into conversations and watching the comings and goings of the entire village.

I know, creepy, but necessary.

I then located a copse of trees on a small rise that allowed me to see the village and its surrounds. I was far enough away not to be picked up on, yet close enough to render aid.

It was in this situation, tired, grimy and hungry I was that I heard the first horn sound.

* * *

 ** _Eragon's POV:_**

The clash of steel reached our ears as Brom and I spurred our steeds. Cadoc was heaving in gasps of air as we crested the rise to an astonishing sight.

A force of about 60 Urgals were attacking Yazuac, and were being engaged by one man. He moved like an oil slick stone, dancing among the Urgals. He dodged one Urgal's downward slash, using the momentum he slashed along the throat of his attacker. While blood fountained from one, he somersaulted over two blades sweeping under his feet. He stabbed downwards onto both attacker's skulls, ripping it out, tearing their heads in half. As he touched down, he blurred and suddenly the Urgal in front of him had its neck violently twisted, the snap audible from where we were standing. He flashed in and out of existence in a nimbus of blue light, his swords glowing with unnatural energies, killing Urgals by the bushel. He suddenly vanished from view. The Urgals look around, trying to locate him when a spurt of blood blossomed from the chest of the Urgal with a massive war axe. He then blurred out of existence, fists breaking helms, crushing windpipes and caving chests.

Finally, five Urgals were left, standing in a circle facing outwards, weapons at the ready. The figure seemed to come into existence as if he were stepping through a waterfall, a bow with an arrow nocked in it.

A strange purple light emitted from the arrow, then he released it. It was fast, _too_ fast.

Suddenly, the Urgals just exploded. No fire, no heat. Just a muted _pop_ and they burst open.

 _'Saphira,_ _did you see this_ _?_ ' I ask her, my voice tinged with awe and fear. Saphira growled in anger.

' _I am on my way little one_ ' she says, as I feel her approaching. Brom, in the meantime, urged Snowfire on at an easy canter. I followed him with Cadoc who is reluctant to approach the carnage. The man immediately reacted to us with a hand grabbing one of his blades, then upon seeing us, relaxed.

Strange.

"Greetings warrior! My friend and I witnessed your actions. I must say, it was quite...impressive" Brom trailed off as we looked into a skull shaped helm.

 **"Glad to hear that"** he replied, his voice deep and toneless. He then vanished from view in front of us, slowly fading into immateriality.

 _What in the name of all that existed was that?_ I ask myself, knowing that my question will probably remain unanswered.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 **C-SAR**

 **Arya's POV:**

I drifted in and out of consciousness as I was half-carried, half-dragged by the men to my cell. My body ached from a combination of the brandings, lashes, beatings and even other abuse I suffered from. I could feel the poison coursing through my veins, weakening me. I was then thrown onto the cell floor, my body bouncing off of the stones.

"'ell she don't look too good now don't she, Miss High And Mighty" said someone who was standing over me as he grabbed me by the chin. I looked into an unshaven face, breath reeking from stale food and even staler drink, with the pungent odour of sweat and arousal. I felt my stomach roil in protest, causing me to throw up. Nothing came out, while I dry heaved. The next thing I knew was my head being flung aside, while an odd ringing sound felt from my ears. I felt blood seep from it.

I looked up to see the man who attacked me being grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. Another man, dark haired, stubbled with a strong jaw was saying something, his face red with anger at him. He then threw him out of the cell. He then turned to look at me, his face concerned, his brown eyes searching mine. He suddenly jerked around, standing in front of me.

It was _Durza._ I, to my eternal shame, let out a fearful whimper. The Shade says something, the man kept a hand out protectively in front of me, his body vibrating with anger. The Shade said something more, which caused the man to get into the Shade's face.

' _Run you fool!_ ' I wanted to scream at him, as the Shade raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. Slowly, an unsettling smile crossed his face. Then, the keep was rocked by an explosion. I felt it through the stones. The Shade immediately turned around and ran from the cell, sword drawn. The man who protected me stood there shaking from rage or fear, probably a combination of the two. He turned to check on me when a figure in black shimmered into existence behind him,swords drawn. My eyes widen, causing my protector to turn around. The armoured figure slammed the butt of his right hand sword into my protector's temple, causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes.

The figure then knelt in front of me. A black and grey skull mask looked back at me. Something glass was pressed against my lips as I felt a warm, honeysuckle and mint flavoured liquid drip onto my tongue.

I felt my eyes grow heavy with the effect of Tunivor's Nectar. Before my eyes closed, I saw the figure pick up the man who stood up against a Shade for me and he then reached for me with a gauntleted hand.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 **Recovery**

 **Arya's POV:**

I felt myself slowly float back to consciousness, my mind pushing aside the cobwebs which were clothing my mind in exhaustion. I slowly push myself off the mattress reluctantly, enjoying the comfort it brought. For a minute I think I am in Tialdiri Hall. As I stretch, I feel fine.

Then, the last three months come crashing down on me.

 _Pain._

 _Burning._

 _Poison._

 _Lungs aching._

"Easy there, easy. Just breathe" I look up to see a man, atleast three score old, dressed in black clothing, with hair a mixture of black and grey, clean shaven. His dark grey eyes are filled with concern as he puts an arm around me, his hand resting on my cheek.

And I just lose myself to the storm.

I pressed my face into his shoulder and _howled._ All my pain and misery I released in cries coming from my very depths.

 _The egg._

 _Glenwing._

 _Faolin._

"'Salright little girl, you're safe now. Ain't no monsters ever going to find you" I feel it rumble from the chest I was holding. Something about the voice and smell gives me a sense of safety, allowing me to regain my composure.

I look up to see the man who had protected me from the guards. As if sensing my thoughts he immediately replied.

"Allister here is now a wanted man. Reason: Aiding and abetting the escape of a known war criminal" he said, his voice deadpan. Allister gives him a mildly offended look, but it seems to be a joke with the both of them. But then a pertinent thought crossed my mind.

"How long?" I ask, my voice a croak. His expression becomes grim.

"Five days. It was touch and go. You still need to recover, another four days, five max" he says, his accent and inflection strange, sharp and precise, his words quick and precise. Allister nods behind him, his expression the same.

"What is your name? And _where_ are you from?" at my question, he raises an eyebrow, his lips quirking in a wry smile, as he stands up.

"Well, my dear. My name is Erik Lensherr, and where I am from, well its far from here. And I have been in a state of suspended animation for the past millennia"

As I look closely at him, I see things that I had missed.

Slightly angled cheek bones.

Slanted eyes.

And ears that were tapered, but not full points.

"You're a hybrid! And _suspended animation_? _For a millennia_?" I gasp. He just pats me on the head.

"Yes dear, I am. And its my...heritage that resulted in the latter happening" he replied, giving me a look that's vaguely paternal. A wry smile on his face, he walks out.

Allister is about to follow him when I say "Wait"

He turns to look at me, his curious expression turning to concern when I start coughing. He takes a wineskin and gently guides my head to drink the water in it.

My throat wet, I continue with what I have to say.

"I failed to thank you for protecting me in Gil'ead"

He smiled warmly at me and said "It was the right thing to do. No thanks is required"

His warm grip and kind eyes anchor me as exhaustion starts to take me. I was guided down to my bed, as sleep spread its blanket over me.

* * *

 **Next up: Brom, Eragon and Saphira!**

 **R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 **Meetings**

 **Eragon's POV:**

I stepped out of the herbalist's shop deep in thought, my mind running over the predictions. Especially the one about an epic romance, with a woman of noble blood. As if! I was the son of a farmer! Sure, _I am_ a Dragon Rider now, but beyond my revenge on the Ra'zac, I don't see myself being any better off.

Not looking where I was going, I walk into someone. Someone solid enough to cause me to bounce off of them.

"Uuf!" I grunt, loosing my balance. A hand grabbed my shoulder in a vice like grip, stopping my descent. I look up into a pair of steel grey eyes.

"My word! You are too young to be thinking such heavy thoughts young man! My apologies for having walked into you" the man said. He was dressed in a black set of clothing, with a grey hood. He was clean shaven and had a ready smile on his face. His companions were looking at me warily. A young man with brown hair and beard with dark brown eyes and a _very_ beautiful woman with forest green eyes and black hair. Both were dressed in well worn travel clothes, the woman wearing pants like a man. _She_ made my mind seize up and blood rush up to my face.

 _"Eragon!_ " a sharp voice called out to me. I look around to see Brom and Jeod making their way, their expressions worried. The man holding my arm had a very wolfish smile on his face.

"Brom Cardocson, a pleasure" he says, his voice a deep rumble. I look behind to see Angela and Solembum standing ready at the door of her shop.

"And who might you be?" Brom asks, his voice steady, even as he gripped his sword tightly, Jeod doing the same with his rapier.

"You've forgotten Yazuac already?! I'm hurt!" the man says dramatically, his hand clutching his chest. The woman gives out an annoyed huff.

"Erik. _Enough_ " she says. Erik looks at her with wide eyes and adds a sniffle. She just keeps looking at him until he breaks.

"Oh fine. Doesn't even let me yank anyone's chain. _Sheesh_ " Erik says, his voice a grumble as he lets go of me to cross his arms, causing me to drop onto the ground, bruising my bottom. A snort behind us attracts our attention to Angela, who is watching us with amusement.

"Brom, Astra eterni ono thelduin" the dark haired woman says. Brom immediately stiffens up in surprise.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" Brom replied, his eyes scanning her face for something. His eyes widen immediately.

" _Arya!_ I thought you were dead!" he whispers, as he hugs her.

"Fate was kind on me. But come, we must go someplace where no one will overhear us" she replies, at which Jeod gives a cough.

"Well, I do have a private study" he says, to which Arya gives a decisive nod.

"Let us go then" she replies as Jeod led the way in. The brown haired man and Erik help me to my feet.

"My name is Allister by the way" the brown haired man says to introduce himself.

"Eragon" I reply, Erik looking at me with a sort of wry affection that seemed bittersweet.

"Funny thing, I _knew_ Eragon. The first" he says. Saying that, he follows Brom, Arya and Jeod inside, Angela and Solembum right behind him. Allister and I stood frozen in shock, then shared an incredulous look with each other. We hurried inside, burning with questions.

* * *

 **Next up: Plans are discussed and secrets are revealed!**

 **R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

 **Critique**

 **Brom's POV:**

I watched our new 'friend' as he had an animated discussion with my son, explaining the finer points of swordsmanship as we trekked over to Dras-Leona. It has been two months since we left Teirm, on our mission to kill the Ra'zac, after making Jeod and Helen promise to utilise the transport runestone a day after we left.

I still remember Erik's reaction to Eragon declaring our mission, after having warded the room from eavesdroppers.

He fell out of his seat _laughing_.

Once he regained his composure, he fixed a level stare on Eragon, his legs crossed, arms resting on the arm rests, his fingers steepled. He held the stare on Eragon until he started to squirm on the spot.

 _"Kid, just because you are now a Dragon Rider, doesn't mean you can go out hunting the very thing that hunt_ your _species" he said, his voice even and calm. It was the tone of a parent scolding a child. I got up, opening my mouth to defend him, at which Erik fixed me with a murderous look and pointed a finger at me._

 _" **Sit**_ ** _down and shut_ _up._** _I'll deal with_ you _once I'm finished with him" he says, his voice sounding like the Spine in the chill of winter._

 _"Alright, let's break it down. One, you are motivated by revenge. This will make it personal, and_ it will consume you. _You will not be objective on this hunt. Anytime you think you are not making progress, you will sink into near suicidal, self destructive depression. Second, you're inexperienced and untrained. Once you've broken a siege or successfully lead a counterattack against a superior force, I might consider letting you go on a solo op. Until such time, you're as green as a new bud in spring. Third, these monsters are apex predators of humans, and their mounts hunt everything else, including dragons. It's only the King's power that helps him keep a control over them. They are the very definition of fear. Their native cunning means that not only they wanted you to come after them, they_ expect _you to. Why else would they leave a flask of their most precious weapon behind?" he continued, his incisive analysis of the situation, though valuable, was destroying the poor boy's confidence. Erik must have realised that, for he got up and gripped Eragon by his shoulders, causing him to look up. Erik gave a kind smile._

 _"I'm not saying that you shouldn't do it. But, that it shouldn't consume you. You will fall down, and that's among one of the reasons I'm here. To prevent that" he says, his voice warm and kind. The cynical, paranoid part of me was worried that he would win Eragon over with his charisma. But, the part that trusted Arya's judgement, told me to wait and watch._

 _"Now Brom" said Erik, his voice taking on a tone that can only be called menacing, his smile turning predatory "let's discuss_ **you** _"_

And he reamed into me. I felt like a complete _idiot_ by the time he was done with me.

The second, _more private,_ reaming he gave me afterwards was even worse. I honestly felt small.

"I think we should make camp now" I said as I noticed the time of the day. Sounds of acknowledgement, were heard. Eragon volunteered to get water, while the rest of us set up camp. Saphira came gliding down on silent wings, landing with nary a sound or tremor, a thing that Erik had insisted. When Saphira had complained, he had a completely private mental conversation with her. All Eragon saw were a succession of images, with strange devices that seemed to fly. And all of them were supposed to be completely silent and all of them were the epitome of killing machines.

While we set up camp, I felt a prickle of unease, my sixth sense screaming to me to rush to Eragon's side.

And then I heard it.

An _Urgal_ hunting horn.

 _Eragon!_ Saphira bellowed as she launched herself into the air. We readied ourselves, packing up the camp, until I noticed something strange.

Erik was standing stock still, his head bowed.

"Erik...?" Arya asked hesitantly, as she reached out to touch his arm. At that very instant, his head snapped up, his eyes open and glowing with an unearthly red light. A purple haze coated him, causing him to start floating in the air. A heavy presence filled the entire area, as Saphira flew in, carrying a very clearly injured Eragon.

"What's happening to Erik?" I ask Allister and Arya, who shot me uncomprehending expressions of confusion. Great, even they did not know.

Crashing sounds herald the arrival of the Urgal hunting party, who come to a screeching halt, making uncomprehending grunting sounds. Then, one of them, presumably the leader, stepped up and grunted.

"What elvish devilry is this! We of the Gormag clan do not fear pretty lights and..." he is cut of by a chuckle. Well, more like a mountain caving on itself, if it could sound amused, definitely.

 **"My kin, you disappoint me"** came a voice of untold age. _And power_.

"We are not your kin, _human_ " the Gormag hunting party leader said, his tone giving away his disgust.

 **"No? How about a little show-and-tell"** came the voice again from Erik's mouth. And my mind is assaulted with images.

 _A mountain redoubt. A loving family._

 _Manifesting magic at a young age._

 _Being shunned by everyone not related by blood, until meeting a crazy hermit called Tenga._

 _Surviving insane adventures, only to come home to see yor family slaughtered and your clan burnt to the ground._

 _Learning of the attackers whereabouts, and hunting them down._

 _Deciding to unite the clans under one banner. A banner of peace. So that no one may know the pain you knew._

 _A vicious conflict, uniting the disparate clans._

 _Being crowned the King of the Urgals._

 _Peace and prosperity._

 _Deceit and treachery._

 _A horrible crime, pinning the blame on the Urgals._

 _A terrible war, the Urgal's inevitable defeat._

 _The unmasking of the traitors, their execution._

 _Death._

 _"No,_ No, it can't be...you're only a legend!" the Urgal exclaimed, his face slack jawed in amazement. Everyone else, including us are looking at Erik in shock. Again, somewhere a mountain caved, as Erik's eyes flashed red in amusement.

 **"Bow before me, for I am Kulkarverk. Your once and future king"** said Erik, as all the debris and everything not secure to the ground started to float around us.

* * *

 **Next up: Kulkarverk: The Urgal, The Legend.**

 **R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

 **Hail To The King**

 **Eragon's POV:**

I managed to, with Saphira's help, flee back to the camp site. With a snapped right wrist, I knew I was a danger to everyone, a liability. So, I was prepared to grab Arya and Brom and flee on dragon back. I knew that Erik and Allister would order me to do so, as they would buy us time, but the cost was not acceptable.

 _Have faith little one, Erik is long of tooth and sharp of claw. We have seen him in combat against much larger numbers, alone, and he has won_ Saphira said, her rumble reassuring me and bolstering my faith in the enigmatic man.

For whatever reason, Erik liked me and treated me like how Garrow did, except that it was a lot kinder. He would always seek me out and pass on bits and bobs of knowledge. Like getting me to learn the Ancient Language, grammar, syntax and even diction.

So much so, Arya said I sounded like an uneducated backwoods elf whose mother might have come from Ceunon.

I _think_ that that was a compliment.

I was planning on using something else he taught me.

Never use the Ancient Language to speak in absolutes. Except for those I trust completely. This concept extended to spell casting.

As I prepared a spell chain designed to blind multiple targets, I suddenly felt this _presence._

It was **_massive_.**

Then we landed and saw what was happening.

Brom, Allister, Arya and the Urgal pack were all trapped in a purple fog and Erik was _floating_ in it.

 **"Now….kneel before me, your once and future King!"** he roared, his voice shaking with rage.

The lead Urgal roared back, saying "We only recognize His Majesty, King Galbatorix! Not you, you weak, mewling runtling!"

Abruptly, the purple fog receded as Erik landed on the ground in a crouch. And he spoke, his voice filled with a dark, cold menace.

"Oh, you did not just say that, did you? Because you're making me angry" his head snapped up, his eyes glowing red, purple lines tracing his face in a forgotten script.

"You won't _like me **when I'M ANGRY!**_ " he bellowed as his swords appeared in his hands in twin flashes of light and he _blurred_.

This wasn't the same Erik. The Erik I knew was cool, calculating and could have killed the entire Urgal party of twenty by the time I had landed and undid the buckles. But, he was now being powered by rage.

Pure, _blinding_ , rage. Which, the Urgals were using to lure him into a trap.

I knew he needed my help.

 _You know that that's a stupid idea, right ?_ came Saphira's voice as I leapt off of her saddle in a somersault, landing on the tip of her tail.

 _Do it!_ I order fiercely, my focus on saving my mentor. I unsheathe Zar'roc, as I feel Saphira's tail tense and she launches me into the enemies.

I let out a maniacal laugh, of pure exultation and savage joy. I ready the spell that would knock them all back.

" _Thrysta Vindr_ " I snarl, slamming my right hand down, ignoring the flare of pain, causing an explosion to blow the Urgals back and up. I then focus my energies on the pebbles I could sense in the ground and snarl out the next command.

" _Thrysta_ " I growl out, the pebbles flying up, shredding them up. All but one fell in a rain of blood, guts and body parts.

The leader fell on the ground, completely winded, his strange sword staff landing point first into the ground. I walk over to the weapon, sheathing Zar'roc. I grip it with my left hand and heft it, dragging the tip as I walked. I walk over to the recovering Urgal, who has just enough time to widen its eyes in fear before I slam the sword into its guts. It lets out a ululating howl, which I abruptly choke off with my stepping on his throat.

"That" I pant out in pain, anger and exhaustion "was for attacking my mentor" I then unsheathe Zar'roc, which catches fire, responding to my fear and anger at what could have been and never will be.

"And this" I say, raising the sword in both hands as I point the blade down towards his head "is for trying to harm my family" I smile grimly "Give my regards to the Forsworn when you meet them"

I then thrust my blade down into his head, smashing his skull open.

I then walk away, collapsing on my hands and knees and throw up.

I smell crushed pine needles and know that Arya was next to me, followed by Saphira's comforting presence enveloping my mind.

I feel an onrushing blackness overcome me as a bone deep weariness causes me to fall.

* * *

 **Next up: Erik explains his past.**

 **R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

X

 **A Heart-To-Heart (Eragon/Arya)**

 **Eragon's POV:**

My consciousness slowly returning and a curious noise reached my ears, a _lup-dup-lup-dup_. It was an overarching noise in a strange symphony. A whistling rush through a system of tubes, a sloshing rumble and...

 _Grrrrrrowrrr!_

That woke me up. My eyes flick open to an extremely pleasant sight. I was lying on top of Arya, my head pillowed by her chest, our arms wrapped around each others waist . The tantalising smell of pine needles causes my mouth to water, making me aroused. A melodious chuckle sounded above me.

"Is that a dagger in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" asked Arya, her voice amused. My face flushed red. The wicked woman has been teasing me for the last two months since I had the ' _Talk'_ with Erik and Brom, which I am still certain she overheard, judging by the evil grin she had when I came back to the camp.

After that, almost every conversation with her became allusions to the more carnal, catching me off-guard. And she constantly challenged me to duels of swords, mind and magic. With me being pounded into the ground. This resulted in Erik giving me the most important piece of advice when it came to tackling Arya, and women in general.

" _When you speak with a woman, any woman, you should be confident. Not domineering, as you will come in contact with a lot of strong women. Respect them, for who they are and what they achieved. Unless they give you reason to lose that respect. But never, ever bend over backwards for them. Your self-respect is by far the most important thing you have"' he said, then sighed, shooting me a wry smile "And as for Arya, she is trying to toughen you up, by constantly challenging you, making you someone she can call a friend. She wants someone who can keep pace with her. And as you are the only Free Rider in existence, she is going to make sure of it. So start challenging her. You will be fighting opponents who far outstrip you in skill. This the best opportunity you are going to get in a controlled environment. Make the most of it"_

After that, we were always competing with each other. Swordplay, magic, mental arts, hand-to-hand, running, swimming, eating. We were fiercely competitive, each trying to outdo the other. Even our banter was aimed to make the other blush. Unfortunately in the last, she was ahead of me due to experience.

But, I think this time, I should be able to get one over her.

"Well, I wake up in the arms of a _goddess,_ I think worshipping her is the least I can do" so saying, I gather up my courage, pull myself up over her, while resting my elbows on either side of her head. A short jolt of pain coursed through my right arm, but I ignored it in favour of Arya, who's eyes had dilated to the point of being completely black with a thin rim of green. Her eyes fluttered, when my hips jerked involuntarily forward.

As a flush rose in her cheeks she tried crossing her legs around my waist. I quickly slid out, causing her to growl in annoyance. I just shoot her a knowing smirk, which widens when her stomach growls again in hunger. I decide to help her up from the camp bed, realising we were in one of the rooms in Erik's magically expanded tent. She mock-pouts, then gives it up as she grasps my outstretched hand, shooting me a grateful smile.

"How long...?" I ask her, to which she replied.

"A few hours. You were tossing and turning, only calming down when it was I who was touching you. I felt tired after we escaped that area. I thought I too should take a nap and we woke up like that" she said as we made our way out of the tent towards the camp fire, with Allister working a roasted deer, while Erik and Brom were wrapped up in a serious conversation and Saphira was watching everything with a half-lidded eye. On detecting me, she sent a probe of concern, which turned into amusement on checking my latest memories. Saphira's suggestion of us mating till we calm down was roundly ignored by all of us.

"I see" I reply, my heart not wanting this moment to end. To be completely frank, especially since she had started this competition, she had begun treating me like an equal. Firstly, by never quitting, despite her smashing me into the ground in every thing. Her condescension had ebbed after the first few fights, replaced by a grudging respect.

The first time I marked her in a swordfight, she thrashed me in five consecutive rounds and refused to talk to me the next day.

After that, we truly started to compete.

Slowly, the respect changed from grudging to actual, and the banter began. And when we started winning rounds equally did we train in mind arts and magic, with her beating me, practically all the time.

As we approached the camp fire, Arya stopped me and whispered in an urgent voice "Eragon...about what happened earlier..."

"Mum's the word" I reply, shooting her a small smile, reassuring her. A smile lit up her face, causing me to catch my breath at her beauty.

"You're beautiful" I say, my voice breathy. Her face turned red with embarrassment and she tried to run away. I quickly grab her wrist, while silently cursing myself for letting my mouth run away from me.

"Arya, wait" I say. Her body is as tense as a taut bowstring. I remembered how Saphira once communicated through a series of images. I decide to go for broke.

I reached out to her mind gently, touching it with the lightest brush. I waited for her to lower her barriers. I waited patiently, knowing what I wanted from her in this moment of time. I wanted her to be able to trust me. Slowly, warily, she dropped them.

I made a gentle gesture with my mind and let her see me laid bare. All my strengths, all my weaknesses, all my joys, my sorrows. My fears and secrets. And most important of all, my feelings for her.

From my visions of an unattainable goddess, deigning to grace us with her presence, to a certain amount of jealousy at her skill and strength, to the realisation of her being as flawed as any other living being, especially after she refused to talk to me when I marked her for the first time. And her flaws heightened my desire of her, coupled with a curiosity to know of her. And knowing deep down that if all she desired was my friendship, I promised that I would be a bedrock of stability for her.

As I slowly retreated back, I could see tears running down her cheeks. She slowly wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her head on my shoulder. Just as I was going to let go of her, physically and mentally, she gestured to me to come to her _mind._

 _'Are you sure?'_ I asked her, giving her an escape.

' _Its only fair'_ she replied. And I was then submerged in her memories. Her childhood of sunlit bowers, a distant mother and kindly mentors. Of her guard, friend and lover Faolin. I did my best to control my spike of jealousy, but judging by her amusement, I didn't do it well enough. Of her banishment from her mother's side on taking the yawë. Her devotion to her people and their betterment. Her travels, her battles. The deals she struck, the friendships she gained and the inevitable losses. How over time she became wary of new people and jealously guarded her relationships. How only with Faolin, she could ever smile and laugh. How could have I been jealous of something so pure?

And how Durza ripped it all away from her in an instant. How he tormented her day and night, his hissed words inflicting far more potent wounds on her than any torture ever could. How it was her fault that Faolin died.

I sent her soothing waves of affection, to which she gives a watery smile.

And then she showed me her first impressions of me, a flighty, thoughtless child. Watching me being taken under Erik's wing. My bouts with her, where I refused to quit, earning her respect. How I would try starting awkward conversations with her, slowly gaining confidence as our conversations would become deeper, more meaningful. And an attraction, which she felt was wrong as I was much younger than her.

I tightened my grip on her and said to her in the Ancient Language "I will always be your friend first"

Or atleast I tried to. Judging by her amused snort, I got it wrong.

"Where did I go wrong _now_?" I ask her, my eyes rolling to the heavens. Not that I could see much because we were in a copse of trees. She tugs me by the arm, a naughty smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes promising further wicked amusement at my expense.

And honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Next up: Helgrind.**

 **I wanted it to be an Erik tells all kind of situation, but I think he can be allowed to his secrets.**

 **Personally speaking, the whole mess of Eragon and Arya could have been avoided if someone had sat down with Eragon and discussed this with him.**

 **And as for Arya, here she has two figures who are far her senior taking on the mentor/moral compass role, greatly easing her burden of being a sort-of-mentor, guide and confidant of Eragon. Plus,because she is away from her official responsibilities, she is a lot freer with her emotions and she had Erik do a catharsis of her guilt, speeding up her healing.**

 **As for Eragon being able to hold his own against Arya, he's subconsciously tapping into his magic, heightening his reflexes. The side-benefit of that is that he is becoming magically stronger.**

 **R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

XI

 **Ambush and Grand Larceny**

 **Erik's POV:**

We rode our horses slowly off the Uru'baen-Dras Leona Road, heading towards the woods surrounding the city. Once inside, we dismounted and headed on our pre-assigned tasks. Arya and Eragon ran a psychic sweep of the area, with Saphira scanning visually around the area at high altitude. Meanwhile I armoured up, minus my helmet, and activating my cloaking, went on a patrol around the area, sweeping right up to the edge of the forest. I then started looking for a hide where I could observe the goings-on of both the city's main gate and Helgrind. Identifying it, I broke cover and made my way to the gate, keeping the hide in my line of sight. After 10 paces, it was part of the scenery.

Nodding to myself in satisfaction, I then checked the hide's camouflage and concealment with respect to Helgrind. It was difficult to observe the going-ons on the eastern face of the mountain.

" _Erik, Arya_ " came Arya's voice in my mind.

" _Arya_ " I acknowledged, as I wait for her reply.

" _Brom and Allister have found a suitable campsite_ " she said, relaying an image of the camp, a depression, lined with shale.

" _Acknowledged_ " I reply as I scout out another hide. Making my way back, I slowly walked to my left. A hundred paces later, I locate a potential hide, but I didn't have a good view of Dras-Leona. I let out a sigh, resigning myself to a busy night of camouflaging the entire hide I first located.

We waited in our camp for six days. Six days of little activity, no movement and poor hygiene.

We were jumpy and irritable. That is, Brom and I were completely at peace, used to ambushes and waiting in miserable conditions.

The kids? Not so much.

It resulted in a hissing argument between Arya and Eragon, who now seemed always to be at loggerheads. Earlier they had the option of beating each other into a pulp to let off the building tension between them.

Honestly? I'm tempted to toss them into a cave with about a week's worth of water and rations, a fresh air supply and spring and leave 'em there.

Either we'll come back to a pair of corpses or we might end up having to get the two married.

Now if only I could remember who her mum was. It seemed like important information, but for the life of me, I couldn't recall.

I dismissed that thought as dusk fell over the land, and a sudden increase in air pressure alerted us to the presence of our quarry.

"Arya" I said sharply, who immediately picked up the rune marked stone, shaped like a cylinder with a cone on top, that had to be attached to the Lethrablaka. It would act as a homing device that she could sense through all the wards surrounding Helgrind.

She quickly threw the stone at the belly of the rearmost beast. We watched the beast fly away untroubled by the events on the ground, slipping into their nest. Then as one, the entire group turned to look at Arya, who had her eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly she opened her eyes with a feral smile on her face, which caused all of us to take a wary step back. Except for Saphira, who seemed to be amused by the whole thing, given the chuffing noises she was making.

"Very well. Let us proceed with the plan" Allister said, to which Brom pulled out the egg shaped pebble, inscribed with a spell which sucked in all the air in a radius of 1000 paces. In the blink of an eye. And would shatter into a fine powder after use.

The perfect assassin's weapon. Especially when you want to leave an impression.

Eragon accepted the weaponised pebble, pouring energy into it. When it began to glow with a blue light, I started to become worried.

Apparently Arya was too, as she quickly cast the teleportation spell on it.

It vanished in a muted green flash. The next thing was that daylight seemed to envelope the land, causing us all to cover our eyes. A muted boom rolled through the land.

Once we regained our bearings, the entire group less Eragon, who was bent over, gasping for breath, turned to look at me.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen" I said into the heavy silence, broken by the sound of bells sounding the alarm.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to flee" said Allister as he made his way to the tent and began undoing it, while Brom and Arya untethered and calmed the five horses down, Saphira launched herself in the air, to both make a clean getaway, and to observe the enemy movements. I began the process of clearing all traces of our presence from the camp.

Magic is a wonderful thing if you know how to use it.

* _pant*_ "Not Erik's fault"*wheeze* said Eragon as he clambered onto Cadoc's back. We all shared a look in askance at him as we completed our tasks and prepared to leave the campsite on horseback. Before we could ask him what he meant by that, he handed over an egg sized pebble to me.

A dawning sense of comprehension engulfed me as I examined the script in the low light of the stars.

"You replaced it" I said, to which Eragon nodded.

"Be not" he replied, a dopey grin on his face. I rub the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache come on, while Brom looked livid. Allister looked puzzled while Arya looked at Eragon in horror.

"You stupid, arrogant kid. That's a spell of last resort, not of the first strike. You..." speechless with anger, I charge up the rune stone and launch it at the Ra'zac lair by means of teleportation, to wipe away all traces of the attack.

"We're going to have a serious discussion on what is and is not advisable in the form of magical attacks" I said finally, my voice flat and emotionless as Brom fell back to wipe all traces of our horses' hooves away before we hit the road.

* * *

We made it to Uru'baen without much hassle, our group being untroubled on the road. Brom and I used the time to explain to Eragon why it wasn't always advisable to vaporise your enemies, especially when there is a chance that your friends and allies could be in danger.

I assume that the message had sunk in. Especially since Arya had been giving him the cold shoulder. They even stopped sparring, with Brom and I taking up the slack. I should have counted on hormones causing him to do some idiot move.

Problem with sensible kids is that if they screw up, they screw up in a major way. And everyone is completely shocked when they do it.

The kid's fifteen and we're already piling the weight of the world on his shoulders. It's bloody unfair on our part on doing this to him.

Which was the reason for my deciding on our present destination. Let Miss High-And-Mighty get a taste of her own medicine. Plus if I can get Murtagh and Thorn out from under Galbatorix's thumb, well I consider that a win.

"You do know that there are easier ways to die, right?" said Brom when we made camp a good twenty leagues away.

"I've taken worse" I replied as I take out Kage, gripping it's hilt double-handed. Focusing energy into the blade, I use it to cut through sub-dimension that I had found I could travel through. I then step through it.

I pop out on the other side in the guard tower I had been aiming for. During a guard change. Talk about Murphy's Law.

I quickly unsheathed Arashi and start slicing my way through the squad. Thankfully I'm fast enough to kill them before an alarm is raised.

I activated my cloaking, cast a spell to silence my feet and then make my way down the tower. I gently probed with my mind beyond the archway to see if there were any guards standing right outside. There was a squad of guards who were on the other side of the castle on the same floor.

I then launched a scan of the other floors and located the treasury, thanks to the Eldunari. Across a small army of guards, with a host of traps, pitfalls and pratfalls lining the floor, walls and ceiling, if the magic was anything to go by.

Obviously Galbatorix had an...unfortunate sense of humor. I think tying up someone in bondage gear and dangling them above a pit of saltwater with magical whips is a bit much.

The direct route it is then.

I ran towards the balcony, unhooking the grappling hook attached to my armour. I jump off, securing the hook to the wall, while the twine attaching the hook to my armour played out.

I rappelled down the side of the castle as I made my way to the treasury. On reaching the appropriate floor, I slip in through a window.

I cautiously checked the area for any guards. Using my mind, I check for any invisible watchers. Finding it clear, I made my way towards the treasury.

On approaching it, I saw a small platoon of troops guarding it. And if my senses were right, killing even one of them would trigger an automatic lockdown, while turning the would-be thief inside out, then splitting them apart.

Lovely. The same would happen if I tried to sneak past them.

I decided to do the sensible thing.

I go up a few floors, avoiding the patrols, then move into position above the treasury. Using Kage, I quickly cut a portal and jump into the treasury. I slowed down my fall by making the air underneath me the consistency of thick custard. I then began poking around.

After a good fifteen minutes, I found my objective. Quickly sliding them into a pocket dimension that I created, I decide to make myself scarce.

I know I could have killed those Eldunari. I probably should have. And seeing them trapped like this, prisoners in their own minds, I felt pity for them.

But they were warded very heavily. I couldn't make out half of it, and the stuff I could made me realise that Galbatorix was really, completely around the twist.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with the man to cause even a dust mote entering the warded area being hit by not one, not two but fifteen lightning bolts? I mean, really. Who does that?

I shake my head and using Kage, make my escape.

As I exit, I come to find Saphira missing, the entire camp being broken and the horses being tethered.

"Brom, what's going on?" I asked him, worried about what was happening.

"We need to leave, _now_ " he hissed as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, back to the castle.

Lights were being lit while a strange siren like sound could be heard.

"Huh...I generally manage without raising an alarm" I muttered to myself. I then notice a new addition to our little group.

On a gray warhorse, bloodied, but sitting proudly upright on it, was Murtagh.

* * *

 **RR!**

 **Sorry, but RL and personal projects came in the way. Now had time to update the story so here!**

 **In case there's any confusion regarding the modern segments of his speech, it's because of a fusion of personalities of Erik and the SI character, with Kulkaverk lurking around in the background. For reference, look up Tusken1602's 'Beacon's Effect' Kevin/Ko'le/Beast. I am using a similar premise, with the SI right now relegating the customary panic attack for later.**


End file.
